


Calgon...

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [16]
Category: Mr. Mom (1983)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jack understands now.





	Calgon...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 5. away

"You know what?" Jack asked, looking at Caroline who was sitting on the closed toilet. He figured he looked pretty damned ridiculous, but right now? He didn't care. His wife had let him go start this bath, while she wrestled the kids into jammies and bed. 

"What, Jack?"

"I totally get the ad now. 'Calgon, take me away' is the best ad," he said, smiling at her.

She gave him a smile in turn, and nodded. "It really is, and I have to admit… I think you look sexy in bubbles."

"Hubba hubba then," Jack teased, looking forward to bed.


End file.
